On ne peut compter que sur soi-même
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Nami, jeune voleuse âgée d'à peine une douzaine d'années, doit se procurer l'argent pour racheter l'île de Kokoyashi à Arlong Park. Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle croise un drôle de garçon qui semble lui ressembler va corser les choses pour la jeune fille...


**C'est un One Shoot sur One Piece dont le thème était de raconter un souvenir d'enfance d'un des personnages de ce manga merveilleux *0*  
Bref, je m'égare.  
Je tenais à dire que trois personnages ne sont pas issus du manga et qu'ils sont des créations de mon esprit diabolique *ou pas***

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'épongeais mon front encore couvert de sueur. J'avais bien couru, ça oui ! Mais jusqu'où, il m'était impossible de le savoir...  
Je m'étais perdue dans les méandres des rues. Il faut dire que, ici, elles se ressemblaient toutes, ces rues. Il faisait assez chaud, raison pour laquelle j'étais en robe. Le climat n'était pas le même que celui des îles estivales, celle-ci était plutôt printanière, sans sable mais la chaleur y était, elle. J'étais contente d'avoir amené ma sacoche, sans quoi je n'aurais pas pu piquer beaucoup de choses à cette fichue pirate.  
Je les déteste tous ! Ces pirates qui écument les mers ne pensent qu'à piller et raser des villes entières. La fameuse vague de piraterie n'a fait qu'accroître leur nombre. Je balançais rageusement mon poing sur le mur, la respiration encore saccadée par ma course. Je les hais ! C'est à cause d'eux que Belmer est morte. Maudits pirates.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu petite fille ?

Je séchais mes larmes aussi vite que je le pus, me retrouvant face à un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de mon âge. Brun aux yeux verts malicieux et quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient sa figure encore enfantine malgré ses douze ans bien passés. Un autre voleur ? Je serrais la sacoche plus fort contre moi.

\- Eh, qui tu traites de petite fille ?!

Il afficha un air confus, visiblement gêné.

\- Oh pardon, de dos j'ai cru que..

\- Tss, tu es pathétique.

\- Non, juste désolé.

Je soupirais encore, resserrant la pression sur mon sac. Malheureusement, les yeux verts du garçon se posèrent dessus.

\- Cette sacoche m'a l'air bien lourde pour toi. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il commençait déjà à tendre sa main vers elle mais je la gardais hors de portée, lui tapant sur les doigts pour pas qu'il ne s'en approche. Après tout, c'était MON trésor.

\- PAS TOUCHE !

Il se mit à rire. Oh non, pas un rire comme celui de ces idiots de pirates, seulement un rire limpide et doux. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas été étonnée mais bon... Je ne le pensais pas capable d'un tel rire innocent.  
Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup de rire et ouvrit la main, un des colliers de mon sac dans le creux de sa paume.

\- C'est ça que tu essayes de cacher ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide.

Zut, je venais de me faire griller. En plus, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait essayer de voler mon trésor. Après tout, vu ses vêtements, il aurait bien eut besoin d'argent. Je me jetais vers le bijou, bras en avant.

\- Rend-le moi !

Il retira le bijou de ma vision avant de le placer autour de son cou avec un sourire farceur.

\- Je te le rends à une seule condition !

Étais-je prête à me plier aux conditions d'un garçon immature juste pour récupérer un collier ? En temps normal, j 'aurais dis non. Mais là... le temps m'était compté. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Nojiko ou Genzo, je devais me dépêcher de réunir la somme qu'Arlong voulait. Laisser ce collier à ce garçon ne semblait pas être la bonne solution, il devait valoir son pesant d'or à lui tout seul...

Je soupirais de nouveau avant de planter mes yeux noisette dans ceux du garçon.

\- Tu sais, c'est un caïd qui me l'a donné, en gage de son amour pour moi.

\- Pfffrt ! A douze ans on ne tombe pas amoureuse.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'avait pas douze ans et puis, j'ai certains atouts-

Il se mit à rire, m'interrompant. Je suis vexée là... S'il crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça, il se trompe lourdement ! Il montra ma maigre poitrine du doigt, toujours hilare.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles des "atouts" ? Je suis sûr que même moi j'en ai plus que toi !

Je rougis, quelque peu honteuse de m'être faite avoir aussi facilement sans trouver de quoi répliquer. Mais il avait raison. De un, j'étais plate comme une limande et de deux... ce trésor, je l'avais volé. Je lui tirais la langue, encore une gaminerie que je pouvais me permettre à mon âge. Il me sourit de nouveau puis montra le collier qu'il avait toujours autour du cou.

\- Alors, tu veux toujours le récupérer ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

Je lui tendis la main comme pour me présenter, une vieille ruse.

\- Moi c'est Nami, et toi ?

\- Newell. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir le reste. J'attends toujours ma réponse...

Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me serrer la main. Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ce gosse ! Je rangeais ma main, déçue.

\- On va dire que je te suis pour l'instant mais... je ne te garantis pas de rester jusqu'au bout.

\- Marché conclu ! Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. M'aider à retrouver Zaïna.

\- Zaïna ?

\- Oui, elle doit avoir notre âge environ et puis... elle a les yeux rouges.

Je restais sans voix. Oui, je l'avais vue. Mais lui dire ou reviendrait à lui dévoiler que j'avais volé le trésor dans ma sacoche. J'étais malheureusement trop fière pour lui dire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais j'ai entendu qu'un pirate stationnait dans la région. Si tu dis que cette fille a les yeux rouges, il est possible qu'elle se soit faite kidnapper.

Il me remercia et je lui quémandais de nouveau le collier.

\- Non. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aiderais à la _**chercher**_ , tu dois tenir parole.

\- J'ai juste dis que je t'aiderais à la trouver, pas à la chercher ou à la sortir de là où-

Je m'interrompis. Je venais de me trahir. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse d'avoir révéler mon secret.

\- C'est donc de là que vient tout cet argent...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Après tout, si tu ne veux rien dire, je ne te force pas.

\- Eh bien je ne dirais rien. Tu ne m'inspires pas confiance, "Newell".

Il sourit avant d'avancer dans une direction qui était... à l'opposé du bateau.

\- Euuh... Newell ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est de l'autre côté.

\- Ah bon ?

Je portais la main à ma tempe, ce mec m'exaspérait déjà. Mais bon, si je voulais récupérer mon collier, je devais faire avec. Finalement, ce fut moi qui le menait jusqu'au bateau.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas où il est ou tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation ?

\- Je ne savais même pas que des pirates traînaient par ici.

Il venait de prononcer le mot que je haïssais le plus au monde... Tant qu'il n'en était pas un lui-même, ça pouvait aller.

\- ATTENTION !

Le sol s'effondra sous moi, formant un large trou. J'y tombais en hurlant. Newell me rattrapa par la main en souriant.

\- Là, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu es mal.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans une position délicate que tu dois en profiter !

\- Alors, à ton avis. Je vais te lâcher ou te remonter ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il me coupa en claquant des doigts. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais à côté de lui, comme si je m'étais téléportée.

\- Un fruit du démon ?

\- Non, juste magicien.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant moi et je vis ses magnifiques yeux verts s'illuminer brièvement avant de redevenir sombres. Il eut un sourire mystérieux.

\- Alors, tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

\- Je dois racheter mon village à des hommes-poissons qui tuent tous ceux qui s'opposent à leur taxe trop élevée pour nos maigres salaires. C'est pour ça que je vole.

Il paraissait étonné. Oui, il m'avait sauvé la vie et pour moi, c'était le plus grand des services. Belmer avait fait la même chose pour Nojiko et moi. La seule différence c'est que, elle, elle y avait laissé la vie...  
Il baissa la tête et je ne vis pas s'il souriait ou s'il pleurait.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore des gens qui te sont chers..

\- Tu n'as pas Zaïna ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils l'on peut-être déjà tuée. Je n'ai plus de famille, si ce n'est un père odieux.

\- Et Zaïna alors ? C'est qui pour toi ?

\- Une amie de Camille... Mais Camille est morte. Tu as entendu cette légende qui raconte qu'on peut ressuciter quelqu'un qui nous est cher ?

\- Non, mais ça m'intéresserait.

\- Eh bien, il suffit de-

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Cette fois ce fut à moi de lui faire un sourire malicieux.

\- Donc c'est toi qui ne me fait pas confiance.

Il ne répondit pas et saisi mon poignet, continuant sa marche plus vite que d'habitude.

\- On a pas le temps, elle va tuer Zaïna.

Je m'arrêtais d'un seul coup et il fut stoppé lui aussi dans sa course.

\- **_Elle ?_** J'ai parlé d'un équipage mais comment tu sais que c'est **_une_** capitaine ?

Newell ne répondit pas et, claquant des doigts, ma sacoche apparut dans ses mains et il se mit à courir. Je n'avais pas la force de le poursuivre, malgré mes larmes. Il murmura avant de disparaître complètement de ma vision :

\- Désolé Nami...

Je m'effondrais sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais détruite, je pleurais. Dire que j'avais accordé ma confiance à un fichu pirate !

* * *

Et puis zut ! Je n'allais pas rester ici à me lamenter toute seule. Certes, il avait pris mon trésor, mais rester comme ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Le prince charmant ne viendrait pas me consoler et m'aider, comme dans les contes. Je devais me relever, je devais être forte.  
Je séchais mes larmes et me relevais doucement, l'air déterminé. Oui, j'avais perdu sa trace, mais maintenant je savais une chose : il faisait partie de l'équipage dont j'avais pillé le trésor.  
Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour me "mettre sur une mauvaise voie". C'était lui qui avait creusé ce trou, j'en suis sûre ! Et puis, il a fait exprès de partir dans la direction opposée au bateau et-  
Il faut que j'arrête de l'accuser de tout. Certes, c'est un pirate, et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, mais bon... JE VEUX RÉCUPÉRER MON TRÉSOR !  
Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pus et je cognais quelqu'un. Un homme à qui il manquait un bras. Il portait un long sabre à la ceinture et ses cheveux rouges tombaient sur ses yeux noirs. Il avait une large cicatrice sur un œil.

\- Désolée...

Il me sourit et me parut soudain assez sympathique.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui aurais dû m'écarter.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je le remerciais et repris ma course, sachant exactement où aller.  
Je débouchais sur une grotte et je surpris Newell qui parlait à une photo. Il n'avait plus ma sacoche. Je m'approchais lentement et vit que la photo provenait du médaillon qu'il m'avait repris. Dessus, une fille blonde aux grands yeux d'un bleu pur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de mon âge.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Il sursauta et rangea la photo précipitamment. Voyant que ce n'était que moi, il soupira de soulagement. Puis, il m'observa d'un regard empli de tristesse.

\- C'est Camille.

\- Pourquoi t'obstiner à parler d'elle au présent ? Elle est morte Newell, on ne peut rien y changer.

La capitaine fit son apparition et je bloquais ma respiration, me faisant toute petite. Ça ne servit à rien parce qu'elle me foudroya du regard.

\- Tu es dure Morigane. Ce n'est pas comme si-

\- Je vais être obligée de te contredire parce que ça commence à virer à l'obsession. C'est impossible de ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

Je serrais le poing. Ce capitaine était horrible, briser les rêves de ses amis avec tant de facilité. Elle reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Camille est morte, il faut te faire une raison. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus la seule fille de ton âge qui existe sur cette terre, tu as la preuve juste ici !

J'écarquillais les yeux, bouche bée. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle l'avait envoyé me reprendre le trésor ? Elle avait essayé de manipuler les sentiments de Newell, ce n'était pas un comportement que je validais. J'étais en colère mais elle continua.

\- Si c'est le trésor que tu veux, tu peux l'emporter Nami. Je vais dissoudre l'équipage de toute façon.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ses amis...

\- Quoi ?

\- Newell a le droit de rêver ! Le briser ne mènera à rien !

Newell mit sa main sur mon épaule, me regardant dans les yeux. Il se forçait à sourire, je pouvais le voir. Au fond, nous étions un peu semblables. Des enfants de qui les rêves avaient été brisés.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Nami, cette affaire ne concerne que moi.

J'allais répondre mais il partit à l'autre bout de la pièce et revint me mettre la sacoche entre les mains.

\- Je le sais Nami. J'ai fais la bêtise de rêver que les miracles existaient. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, les miracles n'existent pas. Il faut compter sur soi-même, jamais sur les autres. Ils ne peuvent que te créer des malheurs.

Je voulus lui sourire mais je fis tout autre chose. Je l'embrassais tendrement. Il ne me repoussa pas, même s'il semblait surpris.  
Je me décollais de lui, légèrement rouge. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Je n'osais même pas le regarder en face.

\- J'avais juste envie d'essayer...

Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'embêtais car, juste après, je repartis en courant, prenant ma sacoche à bras-le-corps pour courir plus vite.  
Je déteste vraiment les pirates. Leur but est de détruire tous les rêves des personnes.  
Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi cette ville est vide. Ce gars aux cheveux rouges devait en être le dernier rescapé. Ces fichus pirates ont dû la mettre à feu et à sang. C'est pour ça qu'elle est déserte.  
Je serrais la sacoche encore plus fort dans mes bras. Pour une fois, je m'en étais plutôt pas mal sortie. Pas de coups, pas de blessures,... Mon seul regret, c'était Newell.  
Mais il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en mêler et, si je pouvais éviter les ennuis et m'en tirer avec le trésor, autant ne pas me causer de problèmes inutiles. Après tout, c'était "ses affaires", comme il l'avait si bien dit.  
Je revins à ma petit barque. Newell avait raison, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même, et personne d'autre.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si vous avez un avis, il est toujours bon à prendre et comme j'adore les conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en donner, je suis tout ouïe ^^**


End file.
